Mong Lioa
Mong Lioa is an ancient Chinese witch, and also the direct spawn and daughter of the Dark Dragon. She is approximately 1,765,000 years old, having been kept eternally youthful due to her father's immortal lineage and her ability to harness the Dark Powers. Although she had long ago been defeated in battle by Master Xiao Lang and entrapped within the confines of a crafted magical puzzle box, she is destined to make a grand return as part of Chang's future destiny. As stated by Xiao Lang and the Grand Monks, should Chang ever succeed in killing her father, the puzzles and riddles of the box will break, and Mong Lioa will arise free to bring about the destruction of the Dimension of the White Dragon to avenge her father's demise. What they didn't expect is that Chang would inadvertently run over the Dark Dragon with his car during a crazy night out in 2012. No ultimate battle, no final showdown between light and darkness like the Grand Monks had been saying for centuries; instead, just four wheels and a giant splat during a rain storm. In 2017, Mong is finally released from the puzzle box, and though confused that nothing has been destroyed from Chang's expected showdown with her father, as was originally prophesied, she still has every intention of following through with her revenge. But there's just one problem: she finds herself smack dab in the middle of another ancient witch's return, the Second Coming of the Sex Queen, who begins the Sexpocalypse and invades the world with sex demons. Pissed at her thunder being stolen by the presence of another witch (let alone one with such revolting phallic minions), Mong swears the Sex Queen her enemy and allies with Chang and Xiao Lang to help bring her down. She is hesitant at first to trust them, and they her, but the more time she spends with Xiao, the more she realizes that she never really got over him, and the two ultimately end up hooking up again. As a final token of peace, Mong gifts her magical puzzle box to Black Cowboy, who uses Mong's former prison to entrap the Sex Queen forever in her place. Origins Little to nothing is known of Mong's origins, with the exception that she was raised by her father, the Dark Dragon, within his personal lair in the Dark Realm. Brought up with her dad's taste for destruction, chaos and misery, she eventually well over-succeeded her father's magical ability, eventually deciding to cavort with the other Dark Gods by traveling to their realms and learning the ways of their forbidden arts. Thus far, she is the only known person to successfully master powers she was not directly born into. Though highly accomplished in magic, Mong was significantly less accomplished as a person, and was highly irresponsible during her teenage years. Along with her best friend - a woman who would someday become known as "Dragon Bitch" - Mong would go to nighttime rendezvous in provocative clothing to party and loosen up, playing games like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare, which usually culminated in her getting naked in some capacity and using her magical powers to commit "minor pranks" (AKA, blowing up entire villages and demolishing ancient temples), at the request of other party guests looking for a good time. Consequently, Mong failed to keep her true nature under wrap amongst mortals, forcing her father to have to constantly murder all of her friends; an act Mong considered "not cool". One day, after being dared to give a blowjob to the reigning Emperor at the time, Mong was caught by her father who, in a fit of rage, burned all of her friends alive with the exception of Dragon Bitch, who he considered "a nice girl". Mong was afterward grounded by her father - literally, grounded in an endless, churning pit of despair - and was scolded for her immaturity - like, actually scolded with flames. This sparked a determination in Mong to take her role as an evil princess more seriously, at the cost of her losing her sense of freedom and fun altogether. Great Battle Against Xioa Lang With the empires of the Cloud Dimension Temples greatly expanding, and training against the forces of the Dark Dragon becoming more apparent, Mong was sent out by her father to prove herself a changed woman and take her place by his side as a malevolent ruler, having been tasked to infiltrate the home of a young head apprentice, known as Xioa Lang, whom was in allegiance with the Light Dragon and partly responsible for his expanding forces. With the help of the Dark Elephant, Dark Tiger, Dark Snake, and Dark Spider forces, as well as her long-time ally Dragon Bitch, Mong conquered and destroyed many of the students and masters of the Cloud Dimension temples, some of which included a handful of Xioa's best friends, as well as his own beloved master, Pu Tang. When he witnessed this, he fled the realm and was not seen again for five long and torturous years, which became known as the Age of The Witch's Vengeance. When Xioa eventually returned, he had grown significantly and changed in many ways, having hit puberty and lived off a high-protein diet to become what Xiao himself describes as "one hell of a sexy abs man". Mong, having presumed him dead, was greatly angered that Xiao was still alive, but was even more pissed that she could not find it in herself to deny her immediate attraction to him, despite being at least 45 years his senior at that point. Despite having murdered his classmates, and also having tried to kill him multiple times, Mong decided that she would "make it up" to him by offering him crazy, passionate sex - an agreement that the young, horny Xioa was only happy to accept. Category:Ancient Asians Category:Witches Category:Characters